Instrument
by Yoonbottom
Summary: (Jungkook/Yoongi) Yoongi dipilih menjadi pianis yang mengiringi solo dance Jungkook namun selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada saat latihan. (ONESHOOT)


Jungkook/yoongi

"Hyung coba ulangi lagi dari awal, sedikit kurang pas nadanya sumbang jadi tak sesuai dengan tempo dancenya" Jungkook menyeka keringat didahinya dengan kerah kaus oblong yang sudah basah akibat keringat. Mencoba sedikit lebih sabar karena hyungnya itu terus melakukan kesalahan di nada yang sama dan terus mengulangnya dari awal maka otomatis Jungkook juga mengulang gerakannnya dari awal juga. _Oh man holy shit;_ sangat melelahkan bukan?

"Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook aku bahkan sudah melakukan sesuai nada yang tertera, apa yang salah _sih_ " Yoongi bahkan ingin berteriak didepan muka sang maknae namun ia sadar bahwa tingginya saja bahkan hanya sebatas leher Jungkook. Sejujurnya ia juga sama lelahnya dengan Jungkook; ia bahkan baru sembuh dua hari yang lalu dan agensi memilihnya untuk memainkan instrument mengiringi solo dance Jungkook untuk besok malam.

.

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. Karena ia bahkan sudah duduk selama dua setengah jam lamanya, ia rasa pantatnya sudah mulai mati rasa.

"Eh hyung, mau kemana?" Yoongi menoleh kearah Jungkook. Dilihat dari dekat wajah Jungkook sedikit pucat dengan bulir keringat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ini akibat dari Yoongi yang terus menerus melakukan kesalahan nada dan berakibat buruk bagi Jungkook― dan bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa menemukan letak kesalahannya.

"Hm. Menukar posisi dengan Taehyung, bocah itu lebih tau tentang memainkan alat musik daripada aku" Yoongi berucap nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan disitu Jungkook tau bahwa hyungnya ini sedang dalam mode _ngambek imut_. "A-ah hyung, jangan terlalu terburu buru ish. Sini aku bantu menyelesaikan masalahmu hyung" Jungkook berjalan kearah belakang Yoongi dan menuntun lelaki bersurai mint itu untuk kembali duduk didepan grand piano tersebut.

.

Jungkook mengambil kertas balok nada dengan judul I NEED U dan meresapi bagian mana kira kira Yoongi melakukan kesalahan.

 _Gotcha!_ Jungkook tersenyum menang saat mengetahui bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki nadanya.

Jungkook sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya―posisinya dibelakang Yoongi; agar jarinya dapat menyentuh tuts tuts piano karena kursi yang tersedia hanya satu dan itu hanya muat untuk pantat Yoongi, dan posisi itu membuat leher sang maknae bersentuhan dengan surai halus berwarna mint milik lelaki yang lebih tua. Yoongi dapat merasakan bau keringat Jungkook bercampur bau parfurm yang dipakainya.

"Hyung, lihat dan perhatikan" tiba tiba bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang; Jungkook berbisik pelan tepat didepan telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangukkan kepalanya _awkward._ Posisinya dengan Jungkook benar benar terlihat intim astaga, bahkan kalau dilihat dari belakang hanya punggung tegap yang basah oleh keringat saja yang terlihat sedangkan tubuh Yoongi serasa tenggelam oleh Jungkook.

Jari jarinya dengan lihai menekan tuts piano seolah dia sudah lama is memainkannya. Nada yang tercipta terdengar halus dan benar benar pas. Tidak seperti saat Yoongi memainkannya.

Tepat pada nada― yang Yoongi berkali kali melakukan kesalahan; Jungkook memainkannya sempurna _nyaris sempurna_ tanpa nada sumbang seperti milik Yoongi yang sebelumnya. Yoongi bahkan berdecak kagum pada sang _Golden Maknae_ Bangtan.

"Wow, kau melakukannya dengan sempurna. Jeon" tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengusak gemas rambut Jungkook yang lepek sambil menggumamkan _terima kasih._

"Sekali lagi dan tanpa nada sumbang. Kalau hyung melakukan kesalahan lagi….. aku akan menggigitmu hyung" tanpa diduga secepat kilat Jungkook menggigit _cuping_ kiri telinga Yoongi lalu bergegas kembali di posisi semula dan tentu saja dengan wajah polos bak malaikat yang sedang terpampang. Bahkan Yoongi harus menelan kembali umpatan yang sudah akan keluar di ujung lidahnya mengingat ia butuh istirahat segera.

.

.

.

Akhirnya latihan berakhir dan untungnya Yoongi melakukannya dengan benar dan Jungkook menarikan gerakannya dengan pas dan _wow_ Jungkook bahkan melakukan _headstand_ ditariannya.

Apasih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh maknae kesayangan mereka.

Yoongi melirik arlojinya dan mendesah pelan ketika jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Ia bahkan melewatkan jam makan malam.

.

"Hyung, aku belum melakukan pendinginan"

Hampir saja tangan Yoongi menyentuh handle pintu _Practice Room_ jika tiba tiba suara Jungkook menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kookie _ya_ "

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, hyung"

.

.

.

Disinilah Yoongi berakhir.

Dengan kedua tangan Jungkook yang bertengger angkuh di kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi. Dan kedua tangan surai mint itu tergeletak pasrah di pundak sang maknae―Jungkook memaksanya; _tentu saja_. Jangan lupa music jazz romantis yang menjadi backsoundnya.

Jungkook menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan lalu kekiri sesuai nada dan mau tak mau Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook, mengingat posisi mereka sekarang…

Ah sudahlah

Yoongi terus saja menggerutu dan mengumpati Jungkook. Ia bahkan berbicara didepan leher yang lebih muda karena mana mau seorang Min Yoongi repot repot untuk mendongkak kan kepalanya hanya untuk mengumpati wajah tampan sang maknae. Hell no!

"Min Yoongi, apakah kau tidak mempelajari tatakrama tentang berbicara dengan seseorang hum?" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan ia hanya menatap gumpalan berwarna hijau muda.

"Jeon Jungkook. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tentang sebutan _hyung_ untuk lelaki yang lebih tua darimu huh―"

"―Dan, sekarang aku merasa dilecehkan maknae dari grub Bangtan Sonyeondan yang kiranya meminta tolong pendinginan namun malah melecehkan hyungnya sendiri. Good Job"

Yoongi berkata nyalak namun tidak sedikitpun untuk mendongkak kan kepalanya. Benar benar jaga martabat sekali kau, bung.

"Hyung. Yoongi hyung. Dengarkan aku" lengan Jungkook yang semula berada dipinggang Yoongi kini terangkat untuk menangkup pipi gembul si surai mint. "Jika melakukan sesi pendinginan aku selalu memutar music jazz dari handphone ku. Tapi karena ada hyung disini, jadi kuanggap ini sebuah bonus hehehehe" dan sedetik kemudian tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk memberi pelajaran kecil pada maknae kelincinya ini namun lengan kurus itu lebih dahulu dihentikan oleh lengan yang lebih kekar.

"Point terakhir. Kuberi tau apa yang dimaksud dengan pelecehan, hyungie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA. MIN YOONGI JEON JUNGKOOK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

enD

HAWQWQWQWQWQWQ

LAGI AUS JJK X YUNGI NIH

NOH GENK /SHARING YOONGI DAN PARA READER SELAMAT MEMBACA

NEED MORE JJK X YUNGI MOMENT HUHUHUHU


End file.
